La historia de como Death City cayo en el invierno eterno
by Soy Marie Martinez
Summary: "Cuando una profecía condena a un reino a vivir en invierno" La joven Maka , emprende un viaje en busca de Chrona,mejor conocida como la "Reina de las Nieves"; quien es su hermana mayor ,que por un acto de enojo hacia la reina,desata una maldición.Ahora ella debe tratar de convencerla, para poner fin al gélido hechizo que ha desatado caos y tristeza en la ciudad.


**Holitas amiguis hermosas, ok no se escucho bien lésbico O_o, buano hay que comenzar pequeñinas, no soy nueva en esto ya como viene escrito en mi perfil ya tuve una cuenta pasada aquí, por si se les ocurre dar una vuelta por ahí ¿ok?**

**¡BUENO, A COMENZAR MI FIC! *U***

**Nota: Cualquier parecido con la famosa película "Frozen" es pura coincidencia: P**

***Soul Eater ni Frozen me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de Disney y quien sabe quien es el que creo S.E que siempre se me olvida el nombre ;3***

* * *

_"Prologo"_

**"Se dice que hay cosas que se tienen que enfrentar y aprender a lidiar con ello"...**

_Chrona Makenshi; hija mayor de Marie y Stein, princesa de Death City con tan solo 15 años de edad, una hermosa joven de cabellos rosas que no sobre pasa su cuello con extraños cortes desiguales,ojos hermosos con un apagado color lila, una plana y delgada sin nada que mostrar pero, envidiada por todos, de actitud serena y callada con un aire majestuoso que soplaba a su alrededor o eso al menos pensaba los ciudadanos al verla, mucha gente piensa que tiene una vida perfecta donde nunca nada le sale mal,pero no se tiene porque que juzgar a las personas por su apariencia,a pesar de que sea una chica que vive en un palacio con muchos sirvientes que cumplan sus caprichos o deseos,la chica nunca fue como decirlo... "feliz",es una prisionera por su propio interior, una víctima del miedo a ser temida, guarda un secreto que solo los reyes y los sirvientes saben; "su extraña capacidad",a pesar de que con ese poder puede materializar cosas bellísimas ,incapaces para un humano,también es muy destructivo,que hasta puede desatar caos en toda una ciudad,estado o hasta en un país ;posee la habilidad sobre de controlar o crear la nieve y el hielo pero,no sabe controlarlo, la única manera de no exponerlos ante las personas es reprimiendo sus sentimientos o emociones para no causar un desastre,la pobre joven no quiere lastimar a nadie,ni tampoco quiere ser lastimada, por creerla un monstruo o bruja,lo malo es que nadie pueda ayudarla no existe cura eso o solución ,para este fenómeno que ocurre en su orden de los reyes pero,mas que todo por decisión propia no sale de su habitación mas que a la hora de desayunar,comer o cenar,hace eso solo para no lastimar a nadie._

-Tienes que saber lidiar con ello no sientas miedo,el miedo es tu peor enemigo-se repetía una y otra vez la peli rosa con voz entre chica se encontraba caminando alrededor de su oscura y grisosa habitación-No sientas,no sientas-dijo la chica intentando reprimir sus sentimientos pero, el intento era nulo las paredes se cubrían mas y mas de escarcha,en el techo se podía aprecia perfectamente agujas de hielo pegadas en la degradante madera del lugar,que parecía que en cualquier lugar podían caerse y lastimar algo o alguien.

-No lo entiendo,la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad se preocupan por el atuendo adecuado o en verse hermosas pero,yo tengo que cargar  
con esto ,no es justo,simplemente no puedo con ello-dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia una mesa donde estaba el enorme retrato de su familia.

-Algún día...heredare la corona de mi padre y gobernare antes que mi hermana, por ser la mayor-la chica saco de su cajón una pequeña muñeca que se parecía a su hermana menor "Maka Albarn" la tomo de ambas manos delicadamente,tratando de no congelarla-Oh Maka,gracias a mi tienes ese mechón blanco en tu hermoso y rubio cabello-lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los cristalinos ojos de la peli rosa quien al ver que la muñeca se comenzaba a mojarse y mancharse de escarcha que provenía de sus propias manos, la devolvió rápidamente a su lugar-Pero tenias que salir afectada ante un acto de torpeza mio,no sabes lo mucho que extraño cuando las 2 jugábamos afuera en los días nevados cuando jugabas con los muñecos de nieve que yo te fabricaba pero, tu ya no lo recuerdas-aquella frase la entristeció mas de lo que estaba,camino lentamente mientras dejaba un recorrido de hielo en donde ella pisaba,llego hasta su cama y se sentó en el borde.

-¿Ragnarok?,¿Eres tu?-dijo la peli rosa observando su alrededor-Por,favor aparece me siento sola..

Un enorme y hermoso lobo blanco se transformo con los restos de nieve que se encontraban en la habitación de la peli criatura tenia un aspecto algo transparente con un toque de azul al final de las partes bajas como las patas,lomo y parte la animal acerco a Chrona, rozo su frío pelaje en la mejilla de la peli rosa tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas.

-Ragnarok ..-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la chica, acariciando delicadamente el pelo de la criatura-¿Ahora que hago?- volvio a decir abrazando fuertemente al animal que enseguida le respondió "Solamente recuerda,tu poder tiene algo hermoso y a la vez peligroso,el miedo es tu peor enemigo,acaso no fue eso lo que te dijo el padre de ese mocoso malcriado que tanto aprecias".Chrona se separo lentamente de Ragnarok con el ceño fruncido.

-E-l no es mocoso malcriado, es mi amigo, hasta el tiene algo que nos hace muy parecidos pero, al menos el tiene la capacidad de controlarse el mismo yo ni a eso soy capaz-dijo mirando sus manos-Ojalá el pudiera estar conmigo,cuando estoy con el, mis poderes se calman y mi cuerpo se siente en paz-dijo la peli rosa soltaba un leve suspiro.

"No crees que lo que sientes por el,es algo mas que amistad" dijo el lobo con picardía haciendo que una tierna sonrisa se formara en el rostro de Chrona.

-Podría ser-dijo Chrona con serenidad-Quizá tengas razón,puede que sienta algo mas por el.  
Un severo golpe se escucho en el cuarto de Chrona,la chica se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta,puso su oreja en ella para poder escuchar mejor.

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?-canto una voz femenina muy aguda,como si perteneciera a una niña-ven vamos a jugar,se que ahí estas,hermana sal,parece que no estas,solíamos ser amigas y ya no mas,no entiendo lo que paso~.¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?,no tiene que ser un muñeco-dijo la niña pegando su pequeña boca en el pica porte de la puerta,que hizo que Chrona soltara una amarga risa.

-Dejame en paz,Maka- respondió la peli rosa.

-Ya me voy-dijo Maka con decepción retirandose de la puerta.

"Como odia responder o hacer eso" pero,tenia que hacerlo,porque como la amaba no quería estar junto a ella, temía lastimarla como la ultima vez.

**"Lo único que** se** podía hacer es abrazaras a si misma y seguir a llorando".**_  
_

* * *

**Bueno y _¿_que les pareció?,esto es solo el principio,solo quería que tuvieran una idea de que se trataba bueno les dare un adelanto de los que sucederá en el siguiente capitulo... XD**

* * *

***Próximamente (solo en cines, ok no c:)***

_**-** ¡No puedo controlarlos tengo miedo!...-dijo Chrona asustada_

_-Sabes que empeoran si te alteras...-dijo Stein tratando de tranquilizarla._

_-Alguna vez hice algo que te lastimara,¿porque me rechazas?,¿Porque rechazas al mundo?,¡¿QUE TE DA TANTO MIEDO?!_

_-¡DIJE SILENCIO!-grito Chrona soltando una barrera de cristal entre ambas_

* * *

_**Bueno chicas y chicos me voy pero,recuerden:**_

_**"Si las costillas de cerdo no fueran perfectas ,no existirían los perros calientes" (¡SEEE!.necesito amigos .-.).**_


End file.
